Normal Skills
Normal skills are regular skills used in battle, they are activated through the placement of Panels. There are only two types of normal skills of varying degrees: attacking skills and healing skills. Overview Launch Order If panels associated with the same Unit are placed within the one hand, then the skill launch follow these rules: #The NS that uses the most panels is prioritized. #NS1 is always launched first, unless the first rule applies to the panels. Examples: Normal Skills The damage formula for Normal Skills is as follows; (Unit Attack)*(LS1)*(LS2)*(AS)*(Attack Multiplier)*(Element)*(Passive Bonus)*(Boost)*(Rate)*(Critical Modifier) - Defense = Final Damage In short, everything is multiplied then the enemy defense is subtracted afterwards. *Unit Attack is the number listed under the unit's info (including + values). *LS1 and LS2 are multipliers that are given from leader skills. If the leader skills are not multipliers, these are excluded from the equation. *AS is an active skill multiplier such as Strong: Light, or Vulcan: Boost. Of course if one these isn't active, it's excluded from the equation. *Attack Multiplier is the individual skill multiplier. : :ATK Multiplier may vary per Unit. For example, Erza's NS2 is described as "Extra Large Void damage to all enemies.", this skill however has a 3.0 multiplier instead of a 2.5. Likewise, Mavis' NS2 is described as "Super-Extra Large Void damage to all enemies." but it has a 4.0 multiplier. :Note: As of update 1.0.8, NS' descriptions have been modified to match the corresponding ATK multiplier. We will keep this note in case a discrepancy between a NS description and its multiplier happens again. *Rate is a combo multiplier based off the number of hands made for the turn. Hands are the number of attacks or heals that will be launched for the turn. ::: Rate = (Hands - 1)*0.25 + 1 *Elemental value is determined by weakness or resistance on the enemy side. If the enemy is weak to the attack, damage is doubled. If it is strong against the attack, damage is halved. Neutrality results in no bonus. *Boost panels give attacks launched from the boost panel a 1.5x bonus on top of all of that, before defense reduction. *Some units have passive skills that increase the unit's attack power if certain conditions are met (being full HP, fighting a enemy of a certain race...) *The number shown on the panels that fly by during execution are the values before adding elemental, rate, and boost multipliers. Check the list of all the Normal Skills currently in-game Healing Skills NS Healing Skills are usually a Heart Panel + the panel of the respective units attribute. The amount also depends on the unit. Other than that, every team has access to the following healing skills. Note: All Healing NS are also elemented like offensive NS, and their element is almost always the same as the unit's (except Hikari: Halloween,and Illya) : this means they can trigger Leader Skills like Loki 's or Gilgamesh 's. Check the list of units with a Healing Normal Skill Critical Hits As of version 2.2.0, all Normal Skills are capable of landing a Critical Hit. This further multiplies damage by 1.5 times. The more panels a Normal Skill uses, the greater its chance to land a critical hit. Some Normal Skills have additional critical chance. These skills are denoted as such with (CRT +x%) Check the list of units with + or - Crit chances. Boost Skills Introduced from update 2.4.0, these new skills are secondary effects tied to Normal skills. They are only activated when the Normal Skill it is linked to is launched from a boost panel. Boost Skills activate after all Normal Skills have been launched. Other Properties of Boost Skills: *Does not add to the HANDS count. *Does not affect Rate nor is affected by it. *The boost skill itself is not amplified by the boost panel. *Can not be a Critical Hit. *If it is a buff/debuff, it will not stack onto itself, nor will it overwrite existing effects from other skills. Check the list of units with a Boost Skill. Category:Unit Information